


Miraculous

by sweetcarolanne



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angels, Friendship, Gen, Miracles, Misses Clause Challenge, Supernatural Elements, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The miracle of true friendship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Adversity makes many lose their faith in God, but Jude was not among them.

It was an adverse set of circumstances that had led her to becoming a nun in the first place, and losing her clerical rank had only convinced her that angels were indeed real

Shachath, the Angel of Death, was not the celestial being she thought most of, however. Her very own angel was Pepper, the girl she had once derisively called a pinhead.

Not only Pepper’s enhanced intelligence, but her friendship, kindness and attentiveness to someone who had once dominated her was nothing short of miraculous.


End file.
